


A Smile is Worth a Thousand Words

by Islandic_Princess, littlelottie_x



Series: Nct Au's [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I'm proud I managed to write some fluff, Just some cute Jaeyong for the soul, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandic_Princess/pseuds/Islandic_Princess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelottie_x/pseuds/littlelottie_x
Summary: A mysterious stranger enters Taeyong's bakery late one rainy evening. Could a possible friendship blossom? Or maybe even something more.





	A Smile is Worth a Thousand Words

Taeyong loved the rain. The piter patter on the roof and windows as he brewed up another cup of coffee and placed a new sheet of pastries in the even. It caused a sorta calm to wash over the small bakery that felt refreshing. The only downside was how slow the day became. Due to the heavy rainfall, very few people were out and about meaning business was slow. His smile never faltered though. 

  
A small chiming caused his head to peak out from behind the back wall.

_  
Who could possibly be walking around in this downpour? _

  
His question was answered as a taller stranger shook their hair out.   
  


Taeyong didn’t waste a second in grabbing a towel and rushing over to the mysterious figure. The figure eyed the towel has he held his hand outstretched. 

  
“It’s clean I promise.” Taeyong smiled as the towel was, hesitantly, plucked from his hand. A loud ding made his smile grow. “Here, let me get you something to eat.”

  
The figure quickly shook their head as he lifted a hand up.

  
“Don’t worry, it’s on the house.”

  
The figure watched as the pinked haired male disappeared through a doorway behind the counter. Sighing, he sat at a random table as he eyed the small cafe. On the far wall three shelves were lined with both small and medium sized succulents. They varied from simple to ones that bloomed in shades of purples. They somehow added life to the small cafe. If he looked to his right he’d be met with a wide variety of pastries. The ones that caught his eye the most would be the colorful cupcakes and cream filled Cannoli’s. Before he could finish looking the place over a plate was placed before him.

  
“It’s my first time making Gyeongju Bread.” The pink haired male rubbed the back of his neck. “I hope it came out well.”

  
The stranger nodded slightly as he picked up a fork. A small smile formed as he took a bite.  _ Wow, he really can bake. _

  
“Please tell me it tastes at least a little decent.” Taeyong grew worried the longer the stranger remained silent.

  
His eyes widen slightly as the stranger shook his head and then proceeded to give him a thumbs up. Taeyong smiled.

  
“Are you sure? You aren’t just pulling my leg right?” The stranger shook his head again.This time however he held both of his hands up and flashed them twice.

  
“I’m guessing that means ten outta ten?” The strangers lips curled into a large smile before he nodded.

  
That was the last time Taeyong had seen him. He’d keep the shop open a little later each night in hopes of seeing him again. However it only resulted in disappointment. Over the next few weeks he started to give up.

_  
Maybe he didn’t live around here and was only visiting. _

  
~

  
Nearly two months went by before anything could peak his interest again.

  
Taeyong was getting ready to close the shop early seeing as he hadn’t gotten much sleep the night prior. Yet as he began sweeping something didn’t feel right. As his movement came to a halt the bell above the entrance chimed.

_  
Strange. _

  
Taeyong remained still as the air remained quiet.  Soft shuffling caused his head to turn towards the door. A large grin formed on his lips as the stranger from all those weeks ago stood before him.

  
“It seems the mysterious figure makes a return.” Taeyong chuckled as the figure pointed towards himself with wide eyes. “Yes I’m talking about you.” He set the broom against the wall before dusting his hands off. “What could I get you this time ‘round?”

  
The stranger shrugged before pointing towards the counter.

  
“Feel free to take your time.” The grin slowly formed into a smile as he slipped behind the counter and into the kitchen. When he came back out, he found the stranger tapping away at his phone. Shaking his head slightly, he tapped him on the shoulder. His head tilted in confusion as a slip of paper was placed on the counter. The paper read:

_  
I’ll have whatever I had last time. It was really good if I remember correctly. Also my names Jaehyun :) _

  
“Aw! I can’t keep calling you mystery man anymore?” Jaehyun shook his head. “Well then mister Jaehyun one Gyeongju Bread coming up.” Taeyong rushed to one of the cases near the other end of the displays. Seconds later he was walking back over to where Jaehyun was lent against the counter. Jaehyun straightened up as Taeyong nodded his head towards a table.

  
“Would you like anything to drink?” Taeyong set the small plate on the table Jaehyun sat at last time. Jaehyun however eyed the drinks menu. “It doesn’t have to be coffee or anything. If you want I can get you a glass of water or juice.”

  
//

  
Jaehyun grabbed the small notepad he’d brought and quickly scribbled down his answer.

_  
Hot chocolate okay? _

  
Taeyong nodded his head quickly.

  
“Of course! Marshmallows? Whipped cream?”

  
Jaehyun tapped his pen against his chin before nodding and holding up two fingers.

  
“Both?” He nodded. “Coming right up!” Jaehyun noted how the older male held a slight hop in his step as he disappeared. As he waited, Jaehyun took his time eating the pastry as he looked over the cafe. Not much had changed since he was last there. Some of the tables had been moved and some of the succulents had been replaced. But nothing else really caught his eye. A few minutes later he was joined by the pink haired male as he set two mugs on the table.

  
Jaehyun smiled as he took his mug.

  
The two of them sat in a comfortable silence for a while as soft jazz filtered throughout the room. Once Jaehyun had finished he payed and waved goodbye. Taeyong waved back before cleaning and closing up. Two more days went by before Jaehyun stopped by.

  
//

  
Today was Friday. Well to be specific it was July 1st. Or Taeyong’s 26th birthday. He would’ve spent it with friends had it not been for the fact that they were all busy. Most of them had work while others just didn’t have the time. Taeyong sighed as he rested his elbow against the counter.

_  
Maybe if he wished hard enough the day would end. _ Instead of ending quickly like he wanted, his day only gotten better.

  
After some time, a presence made itself known as Taeyong straightened up. He was forced to fight back a happy dance.

  
“Jaehyun!” Said boy smiled. “What brings you by on such a lovely day?

  
Jaehyun shrugged slightly as he pointed towards the board on the wall behind Taeyong. Taeyong tilted his head before looking at it.

  
“You noticed my little note about today, I’m guessing?”

  
Jaehyun nodded as he set a card on the table.

  
“Oh, you didn’t have to buy me anything.” Jaehyun merely shook his head before urging the card towards the other. Taeyong picked the card up before leaning against the counter once again.

_  
I know we’ve only talked twice but I thought I do something to pay you back for your kindness.   _

_  
Happy birthday! _

_  
~Jaehyun (mystery man) _

  
Taeyong chuckled at the signature. He placed the card on the counter as he eyed the figure before him. Confusion hit him as an envelope was handed to him. Hesitantly he opened it as his eyes widened. His heart nearly stopped beating as he eyed the money.

  
He shook his head.

  
“Jaehyun I can’t take this from you.” Jaehyun held up his hands with their palms touching. As if pleading the pink haired male to accept the offer. “Are you sure?” Jaehyun nodded before smiling.

  
The rest of the day was spent chatting whenever Taeyong got the chance. Jaehyun had even offered to help out which Taeyong gratefully agreed to.

  
~

  
Months passed as they grew closer. Taeyong never once questioned why Jaehyun used a notepad or his phone to communicate. To which Jaehyun was grateful. During that time, they learned a lot about one another.

  
Taeyong had learned that Jaehyun was a rising CEO of his father’s company at only 24. He was an only child and was born on Valentines day. He also didn’t live far from the baker. Taeyong was also informed that Jaehyun had been mute his whole life, and preferred to use notepads to communicate. It didn’t come as a surprise but it did clear up a few questions he had.

  
Jaehyun on the other hand learned that Taeyong had a younger brother named Jisung. Said boy attended dance lessons most of the week. That he’s always loved baking and cooking in general which lead to him opening the bakery. Taeyong had opened the small bakery when he was 22. He also found out that Taeyong was 26 and had been practically raising his brother since he was 16.

  
~

  
Taeyong couldn’t have been any happier as he finished cleaning the shop. He had a giant smile on his face as he hummed along to whatever song was currently streaming through the speakers. Today was a special day. Today marked exactly one year since Jaehyun first walked into the bakery.

  
The bakery’s owner had a special surprise. He just hoped Jaehyun wouldn’t be upset.

  
Usually, the bakery would close around 6pm, but since the guest of the hour was getting off work at 4, Taeyong had decided to close two hours early. Once the finale customer had left, the older of the two set to cleaning. By 5pm, the shop had become spotless. The only things that remained, were finishing up the small treat he’d been working on, signing the card, and running through his plan once more.

  
Just as he placed the small plate with a piece of Gyeongju Bread on the familiar table, the bells above the front door chimed. Smiling, Taeyong straightened before slowly turning. The first thing he noticed, was how the younger seemed puzzled. Even with it being thirty minutes till 6pm, there would usually be at least a few stray customers. Especially since it was a Saturday.

  
However, the smile still remained on his face as he watched Jaehyun pull out his phone. He didn’t bother to make a move for his own when he felt the familiar vibration in his back pocket. Instead, he closed the distance between them as he spoke.  

  
“I closed at 4 so that I could clean up before you stopped by.” God how he could just go on, and on and about how adorable the youngers confused face was. “Since today was a special day, I thought we could spend it together in the peace of the shop.” Taking the others hand, Taeyong led Jaehyun towards his usual table. He made sure to gently push the chair in once the younger had sat. “I just took the bread out shortly before you arrived so it’ll still be fairly warm. I also have the water brewing for some hot chocolate.” Without waiting for Jaehyuns reply, Taeyong disappeared into the kitchen.

  
//

  
Jaehyun meanwhile, took his time looking around as he fidgeted with his fingers. Something felt off. It wasn’t in a bad way persay. But something definitely was bound to happen, and Jaehyun wasn’t sure if it wanted to know what. Before he could dwell on the thought any more, Taeyong had re-emerged from the kitchen. Two mugs in hand and what looked like a piece of paper sticking out from the pocket of his apron. Jaehyun couldn’t help but to smile as he watched the older place both mugs down.

  
He loved how Taeyong didn’t hesitate to talk about his day, or jump right into asking him about his. It made a warm feeling spread throughout his veins. Almost like a comfort washing over him after a long day. So when the front room was only full of their voices, neither male made a move to disrupt the silence that fell over them nearly an hour later. Instead, they both snuck small glances at one another. And when one caught the other they’d burst into shy smiles and soft laughter.

  
As the two finished their drinks, Taeyong stood and disappeared after grabbing their mugs. Just as Jaehyun was about to join him, the pink haired male stepped back into the room. Card in hand with a shy smile gracing his lips.

  
Jaehyun cocked his head to the side as he raised a brow. He wasn’t sure what was going on. He knew today was the one year anniversary of when they first met. But he didn’t understand what Taeyong had in mind.

  
The young CEO however, did receive his answer when the card was placed before him. Taking a second to look the other over, Jaehyun gently opened the card before reading what was written.

_  
Dear Mysterious Stranger,   _

_  
Today marks a year since we first met. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I was really concerned and confused when you suddenly entered the shop on that rainy day. But I wouldn’t have been anymore thankful than I am right now. I managed to make a wonderful friend. Someone who understands me without judgement. We don’t need words to communicate. Just one look and we both understand what the other is thinking. I like to believe that we were destined to meet one another. Maybe even have something a little more than that. You’re a wonderful person Jaehyun. You deserve all that this world can give you and then some. _

  
Jaehyuns eyes widen as he continued on.

_  
Please do me this one thing. Look up _

_  
Signed, _

_         Taeyong _

  
Doing as the card said, Jaehyun glanced upwards once again. This time, he brought a hand to his mouth to hide the giant smile as the card slipped from his hand. Before him, stood Taeyong as he signed a single sentence.

  
“Jung Jaehyun, will you make me the happiest person ever and go out with me?”

  
It took a second for the words to process as Taeyong slowly lowered his hands. The shock didn’t last long though. Without warning, Jaehyun pushed his chair back and tackled the other. Thankfully Taeyong had managed to support the two as Jaehyun nearly knocked them over.

  
Chuckling, Taeyong spoke, “So I’ll take that as a yes then?” Jaehyun rapidly nodded before hugging the older tightly.

_  
Today couldn’t get any better _ . The two thought as they pulled away while smiling brightly at one another.

**Author's Note:**

> God it took me 4 months and 5 days to finish this. I'm a little sad about that. But at least it's finished now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
